


Fight Me

by scruffandyarn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And yet, Gen, I should be doing something productive with my life, here I sit, this is so stupid and cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: This is the result of a conversation my sister and I had about our favorite singers.





	Fight Me

A door slammed open, followed by heavy footfalls across the house.

“I’m sorry, Tyler.  I’m really sorry.” She hurried behind him, trying to reason with him.

Tyler spun on his heel and turned to face her.  “If you were really sorry you’d take it back!”

“I can’t just change how I feel.”  She really hoped his anger was just a facade.  

“You--you--” he sputtered.  “You’re dead to me.”  He whipped back around and continued to stomp off, slamming the door to the in-home studio behind him, leaving her standing with her jaw dropped in disbelief.

“What the heck happened?”  Jenna and Josh were beside her a second later.

“He--” she couldn’t get her brain to wrap around what had just taken place.  What the hell?!  “He’s mad at me.”  She supplied unhelpfully.

“Yeah, we got that much.”  Josh eyed her cautiously.  “But why?”

“Because she hates the way I sing!” Tyler yelled from the other side of the door.

“That’s _not_ what I said, jerkface!”

Josh and Jenna looked back and forth between her and the door until it slammed open once more.

“Liar!”

“What did you say?”  Josh asked her, hoping to clear this mess up.

“I said--”

“Don’t!  I don’t want to hear this again!” Tyler moved forward and wagged his finger in front of her face like he was scolding a child.  “You keep your blasphemy to yourself!”

The look on his face did it.  She pressed her lips together, knowing that as soon as laughter slipped past, Tyler would start laughing.  Honestly, now that she knew he wasn’t really angry with her, it was kinda fun.

“Sweetheart, calm down.” Jenna tried to soothe her husband, which, actually made the whole situation that much funnier.

“I _said_ ,” she stuck out her chin in mock defiance, really getting into the 'fight,' “that Julie Andrews has the voice of an angel and that she’s my favorite singer ever.”

“What?” Once again, Josh and Jenna looked back and forth between the two.

“Take it back!”

“I was watching Princess Diaries 2--where she sings,” she completely ignored Tyler’s outburst.  “And Tyler decided he could out-do Julie Andrews so he starts singing along.  I said she didn’t need his help.”

“And then she proceeds to tell me that Julie Andrews sings better than me!”  His arms were folded across his chest, but she could see the twinkle in his eye.

“It’s Julie-freaking-Andrews, dude!” She protested.  “ _No one_ sings better than her.  If you think otherwise, fight me!”  She accentuated her point with a poke to his shoulder.

“She’s got a point, baby.” Jenna argued, taking a step back from her husband.  “Sound of Music?  Mary Poppins?”

“Victor/Victoria!”

Jenna opened her mouth to say more but Tyler cut her off.  “Are you freaking kidding me?  My own wife?!”

“I got your back, Ty.” Josh grinned and slapped his arm around Tyler’s shoulders.  “I’ll always be loyal to _my_ favorite singer.”

“Ty, you can be my favorite male singer.” She offered the consolation teasingly. 

Jenna couldn’t help the giggles at her husband’s affronted look.

“I hate you both right now.”  Finally, Tyler dropped the act and giggled as well.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, she walked into their backstage dressing room and Tyler burst out laughing the moment he caught sight of the shirt she was wearing.

On it was a giant heart with a picture of Julie-freaking-Andrews inside it and the words ‘If you don’t think she’s the best, fight me’ handwritten in Sharpie underneath.


End file.
